Bienvenida a casa,mama
by ale.23
Summary: una promesa que no sera cumplida hasta despues de muchos años..dedicada a mi mama y a todas las mamas :) Feliz dia de las madres!:D


Una joven pequeña de ojos de color rosas extraños sinembargo hermosos con un gran lazo que sujetaba su alta colita esperaba con ansias la llegada de su madre, en sus pequeñas manos sostenia una pequeña flor de color blanco como el color favorito de su madre, la pequeña se encontraba en la mesa sentada esperando y esperando...pasaban las horas y no habia señal de ella sin embargo ella sigio esperando en la mesa un poco aburrida, derrepente el telefono sono la pequeña cogio el telefono emocionada entre sus manos y hablo

"¿quien habla?" pregunto la niña

"soy yo mama" contesto una voz de mujer atravez del telefono un poco apresurada

"mama?! te estoy esp-" dijo la niña alegremente sinembargo no pudo terminar

"lo siento mi niña pero tengo que trabajar no podre llegar pronto a casa"

"oh..." dijo un poco decepcionada mientras bajaba la mano y empezaba a mirar el suelo

"sin embargo llegare antes de que te duermas okay?" dijo la mujer tratandola de animar

"si! es una promesa!" dijo la niña alegremente mientras elevaba la flor otra vez

"es una promesa" dijo la mujer antes de colgar el telefono eh irse la niña mientras taradiaba una cancion felizmente mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la cocina en busca de un frasco donde poner aquella luego sentarse y prender la tele mientras veia en algunas ocasiones de reojo la puerta para observar si se abria pero nada...

Las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta alfin escurecer

"esta tardando..." dijo la pequeña mientras miraba el reloj desde hace un buen rato habia apagado la television para estar mas atenta cuando llegara su mama

"Momoko!" grito un señor mientras se azotaba la puerta se podia ver preocupacion en su rostro

"papa,que pasa? ocurrio algo? y mama?" pregunto momoko mientras buscaba con la mirada a aquella mujer

"hija ella...tuvo un acidente" dijo el papa mientras veia a su hija con procupacion finalmente momoko fijo su vista en el

"como esta mama?! esta bien?! papa?" dijo la pequeña para luego ver que el desvio la mirada un poco pero volvio a ver a su hika

"ella...murio." dijo firmemente su padre mientras veia a su hija con seriedad

"eh..? que quieres decir..? no...eso no puede ser ella lo prometio!dijo que vendria!"

"entiende porfavor! ella nunca volvera..." dijo el hombre sujetando los hombros de su hija un poco fuerte y viendo hacia al suelo

"mentiroso! ella dijo que volveria! ella lo prometio!" dijo la niña safandose y iyendose corriendo hacia su cuarto

"Momoko!" grito el hombre en vano la niña ya habia huido

"lo prometio..." dijo la niña desde la habitacion mientras sujetaba fuertemente sus rodillas con algunas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

Al dia sieguiente:

"Momoko...si quieres hoy no vayas a la escuela" dijo el padre un poco preocupado

"eh?porque?" dijo Momoko mientras veia a su padre como si nada hubiera ocurrido

"como que porque?...hija te encuentras bien?" pregunto el señor con aun mas preocupacion eso no era algo que se olvidara tan facilmente

"porsupuesto" contesto rapidamente ella

"hija..."

"mama.." empezo ella

"que tiene?"

"vendra pronto a casa?.." dijo la pequeña mientras se ponia los zapatos y se iba mientras que se alejaba poco a poco

"eh?" pregutno el padre extrañado y procupado al mismo tiempo

los dias pasaron y cada dia la niña preguntaba lo mismo **_"mama,vendra pronto a__ casa?" _**_ella seguia siendo la misma es como si nada hubiera pasado incluso en el funeral no cambio de expresion lo unico que dijo fue..."porque esa lapida tiene el nombre de mama?" la llevaron con un psicologo siembargo no encontraba ninguna anormalidad era solamente como si ella quisiera olvidar algo..._

_meses pasaron y nuevamente llego el dia de las madres al igual que el anterior tomo una flor la puso en un florero y espero...hasta que se tuvo que dormir, hizo la misma accion año tras año la misma rutina, nada cambio a exeption que ella crecio y crecio termino sus estudios, consiguio un buen empleo y se caso...tuvo hijos que pronto crecieron y se fueron ¿su padre? murio pero no por un accidente sino por una causa natural sin embargo ella hacia lo mismo todo los años esperar y esperar..._

a la edad de 85 años le dectectaron una grave enfermedad no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida le quedaban unos cuantos años y no tenian ninguna cura para su grave enfermedad...asi que solamnte les quedaba esperar... solamente eso, esperar que hubiera un milagro...siembargo a ella no le importo ella seguia con su rutina,una y otravez...

El dia finalmente llego ella ya sabia que esta seria la ultima vez que podria hacerlo, como todos los años se sento con un poco de dificultad,prendio la television como aquella vez y espero...al fin anochezio,apago la television y se acosto un poco en la mesa quedando lo suficientemente comoda esta vez seria la ultima vez que podria esperar a su madre...sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente sinembargo ella se reusaba a dormir

"no aun no..." murmuraba mientras su mirada se convertia cada vez mas borrosa, hasta que le parecio ver una suilita muy conocida...

"mama...?" dijo ella en voz baja mientras trataba de visualicar a aquella mujer le parecio ver una sonrisa en aquel rostro bajo un poco la cabeza para estar en su pocion original y dijo casi en murmullo..."de verdad tardaste.."le parecio ver como ella reia ligeramente" bienvendida a casa...mama." dijo ella mientras su vista se volvia negra y sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar completamente para nunca abriserse nuevamente..."al fin,estoy en casa...hija" dijo ella desapareciendo completamente

al dia siguiente se le encontro a ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, todos sus familiares se encontraban llorando sin cesar

"huh?" dijo una niña pequeña extrañada como de uno años mientras jalaba la Blusa de su madre un poco

"que pasa hija?" pregunto su madre hija de Momoko

"la abuela..." dijo ella apuntando hacia Momoko

"que tiene?" pregunto ella extrañada

"su mama finalmente cumplio con la promesa no?" pregunto ella mientras miraba a su madre con una sonrisa

"que quieres decir?" pregunto aun mas extrañada

"la flor blanca que la abuela siempre ponia en el florero...no esta" dijo apuntando hacia el florero, definitiamente ahi habia una flor antes se vian los petalos caidos en aquel florero pero la flor...no estaba

"huh..? tienes razon.."dijo un poco sorprendida para luego sonreir un poco"felicidades mama alfin despues de todo este tiempo.. pudiste volver a verla nuevamente...todos estos años realmente valieron la pena" dijo ella viendo con una sonrisa a su madre y luego ver al cielo con la misma sonrisa

"al fin lo logro.."


End file.
